


祁炀【深夜车】

by Arest



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arest/pseuds/Arest





	祁炀【深夜车】

祁炀（深夜车）  
关键词：西装，衣冠禽兽。  
可能会有ooc，小学生文笔，见谅。

        今天是祁醉生日，作为祁醉的童养媳——啊不，现在不是童养媳了，是正儿八经的媳妇儿——于炀参加了祁醉的生日宴会。但是直到生日宴会结束，他也没想好送祁醉什么，这事儿他已经考虑挺久了。  
       祁醉去送客人走的时候，他呆呆地站在他旁边发愣。  
       “怎么了，炀神，我看你今天一晚上都不在状态。要是你这个状态打比赛，我觉得，落地成盒的可能性比较大。”祁醉已经注意他一晚上了，只是碍于要跟客人周旋，没找他谈谈。  
       现在有空了，祁醉就揽着他的小队长去了他房间。  
       “…………”在沉默了将近一分钟后，于炀终于开口。“队……队长……我在想。。我送你什么好……你什么都不缺……”  
        【得，这小孩儿就因为这个想了一晚上？……但是，怎么这么可爱呢，可爱到想让人把他吃干抹净……】祁醉有些无奈。  
          “宝贝儿，我什么都不缺，就缺你。”祁醉无奈后，心里有些痒痒。  
         于炀听完就红了耳尖。  
         看他一脸害羞，祁醉就忍不住想逗弄他。“宝贝儿，我记得，今天我刚换上这身白西装的时候……你跟我说，你觉得我穿西装很帅对吧。”  
         于炀抬起脸，不明所以地点点头。  
         “既然这样，那如果穿着这身，对你这样那样……你是不是也很喜欢？”祁醉舔舔嘴唇，脑中已经开始浮现于炀求饶的样子了。  
        于炀的脸一下子红了个透顶，一句话都说不出，“队……队长……”  
        “说啊，喜欢吗？”祁醉恶劣地笑笑。  
        “喜……喜欢”于炀声音小的跟几乎听不见，但是祁醉的听力不是白练的，听了个清楚。  
        “那……就把这个当作我的礼物吧。”祁醉一步步下套。  
        “好……”于炀根本不敢抬头看祁醉。  
下面的我会先放石墨，翻车了请加我主页置顶群，群相册会有截图。_(:з」∠)_

 

        “安贝儿，抬头。”  
        于炀下意识听从祁醉的话，结果一抬头就碰上了祁醉的嘴唇，祁醉在用嘴唇磨蹭他的，甚至伸出舌尖舔了舔他的唇缝。他能感觉到祁醉温热的呼吸洒在他鼻尖上，痒痒的。  
        “张嘴，把舌头伸出来。”于炀乖巧听话地张开了嘴，伸出舌尖。祁醉立刻吻了上去，纠缠着有些畏缩的舌尖，便吻便把于炀压倒在柔软的大床上。没能咽下的唾液顺着于炀的嘴角缓缓流下，但是谁也没顾上。      
        祁醉放开了他的舌，去舔敏感的上颚，这个动作于炀差点咬了他的舌头。祁醉捏住他的两颊，让他被迫张开嘴，继续接受唇舌的纠缠。于炀吻技哪儿比得上祁醉，  
        一吻结束，我们的炀神已经晕头转向，不知今夕何夕了，连自己的衣服什么时候被扒了都不知道。  
         祁醉放开他的嘴唇时，舌尖牵出暧昧的银丝。于炀大口喘气，祁醉在他耳边低笑：“小队长……接吻接的都不会呼吸了吗。”说罢，轻咬着通红的耳垂，在脖颈留下几个草莓，顺着往下边舔边咬，经过的地方留下一道水痕。  
       来到胸前，含住其中一颗，舔舐，轻咬，吸吮轮番上阵，惹得于炀胸口不断起伏。于炀抱住祁醉的头：“另……另一边也要……呜……”  
       敏感的乳尖被舌头摩擦，酥麻感从乳尖扩散到身体的每一个细胞，于炀的呼吸忍不住变得粗重，偶尔溢出唇边的呻吟是那么的无力，他的下面已经完全抬头，但是又不好意思直接让祁醉帮他，就只好忍着。  
       祁醉其实早就知道，但是他就是想等于炀开口求他，始终等不到，他心里叹了口气，一只手摸到于炀下面帮他撸动。于炀舒服地呼了口气，他刚放松没多久，就被祁醉下一个动作吓的身体紧绷起来。  
        祁醉直接含住了他的分身，舔过头部，一下一下模仿交合的动作帮他口，双手紧紧压着他的大腿，防止他合起来。不多时，于炀就出来了一次。祁醉被she了满口精液，于炀急急忙忙想让他吐出来，但是他一仰头，直接咽了下去，还舔了舔嘴角的残留。  
       “队……队长……很脏的……”于炀有些愣住了。“你的东西，挺浓啊，很久没自己弄过了？”祁醉笑笑。  
       “……没，自己弄没队长弄的舒服……”  
       “宝贝儿。你知道你在说什么吗……”祁醉听了，欲火一下子就上来了，他翻出床头的润滑剂，再次吻住于炀，把抹了润滑剂的手指往于炀后面的穴口探去。  
        刚伸进去一个指节就感觉里面很紧，根本没办法继续往里。他只能用另一只手抚慰着小于炀，并让他放松，才好继续进入。  
        手指慢慢地往里推进，祁醉感觉到自己的手指正在被内壁的软肉挤压，他情不自禁地脑补了自己的那个进去后会有多爽。  
        于炀感觉到后面一阵酥麻，从手指挑逗的地方开始扩散到整个后穴，快感一阵阵地袭来。  
        在扩张到三根手指的时候，他在手指退出去前按了一下内壁的某个凸起，感觉身下的于炀身体骤然软下去。  
       祁醉笑笑，放开于炀。拉开裤子的拉链，扯低内裤，露出早已硬的不行的性器，倒点润滑剂。一把拉过于炀有些瘫软的身体，跪在床上，扶着自己的东西抵住有些饥渴难耐的小穴，在穴口磨蹭。  
       祁醉身上还完整地穿着西装，只拉开了拉链，看起来……就像个衣冠禽兽在强迫别人。  
       “队长……”于炀求饶地看着祁醉，眼中的水汽，通红的脸颊，嘴边挂着的津液让祁醉差点没忍住直接冲撞进去。“我难受……给。给我……”  
        “嘶——小妖精，现在学会勾引你老公了？”祁醉调笑着，慢慢进入了于炀的身体。  
        他能感觉到一圈圈的嫩肉紧紧裹着他，把他往里吸到更深的地方。肠肉不停地蠕动着，按摩着头部。整根没入后，祁醉强忍着想要抽插的冲动，脖子都爆出青筋，等待着于炀适应。  
        等于炀的后穴咬的没那么紧的时候，祁醉再也忍不住自己，捞着于炀已经软下去的腰开始冲刺，一下一下从穴口插到最深，做的于炀叫都叫不出声，只能张着嘴发不出声。  
        在抽插了几十下后，他把于炀翻过身，面对面看着于炀的表情抽插了起来，一进一出带着噗嗤的水声，于炀羞得禁不住用手挡住自己的脸，被祁醉轻易地拨开。  
       “宝贝儿……别遮了，睁开眼，看着我。看看……嗯……你老公是怎么，穿着你最喜欢的西装艹你的。”祁醉架着于炀的腿，摆动腰部，对高热潮湿的后穴不停地冲刺。  
       于炀慢慢睁开满是泪水的眼，看着祁醉仍然衣冠整齐，只是解开了衬衫的两颗扣子。汗水顺着脸颊，脖颈，没入昂贵笔挺的衬衫。他迷醉地看着祁醉性感的脸，抬起软绵绵的手，帮祁醉擦汗。  
       喘息间，祁醉还不断调戏着已经毫无反抗力的于炀。“小哥哥……被我插的爽吗？”“宝贝儿，老公进的够不够深？”“亲爱的，你觉得我的够不够大，够不够烫，够不够硬？嗯？”  
       尽管于炀一句也没回，但是从他每句话后，肉穴内更紧致蠕动得更快的反应来说，他是听见了的，但是因为太过害羞，而且也没力气，所以没有回答。  
       “小哥哥……你里面……呼……又热又湿，吸的我好爽……”祁醉腰不停，附身在于炀耳边用性感沙哑的嗓音低声调戏。  
       两人结合处一片狼藉，精液，润滑液，肠液濡湿成一片，每一次抽插都带出鲜明的水声。  
       于炀整个身体都是粉扑扑的，每次抽出时还会带出一点被磨的发烫发红的软肉。  
       在抽插了百余下后，祁醉在肉穴深处，射出了他今晚的第一次，在此期间，于炀已经被艹射数次。  
       高潮后的后穴一样紧致湿热，祁醉恋恋不舍地抽出自己的分身。趴在于炀身上，抱着他。  
       于炀敏感的肌肤能感觉到祁醉灼热的呼吸落在他颈边，引的他肌肤不停地战栗。  
       “呼——小哥哥，你老公穿着西装干你的样子帅吗？”刚做完，祁醉就忍不住调戏于炀。  
       “嗯。”于炀的声音已经沙哑地快说不出话。  
       “我对我今年的生日礼物最满意。”祁醉怜爱地亲了亲于炀。

 

       第二天，祁醉神清气爽地起了床，于炀……趴在床上动弹不得。

 

The end


End file.
